Match Wits
by Jessarie
Summary: It's in the boys seventh year. Draco has been openly gay since his fifth year and starts to have interest in Harry. Harry is a closet Bi-sexual. M/M relationships, mentions of rape with no details, and written for challenge. Review please!


**Match Wits**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would never have even looked a Ginny Weasley. Sadly that is not the case. Also the song is _Safe and Sound by Sheryl Crow_. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I was lost as to what to write next and at a road block with my other story, so I asked for help and this is what I got. Thanks to **_**Jenna McCoy**_** for my amazing prompt.**

* * *

"Okay, who's playing?" Draco Malfoy asked the room at large. Nods all around. Good, especially since it was a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Sit in a circle. We are going with I never without the alcohol. If you have done what is said you remove an article of clothing instead." Draco said with a smirk.

After Potter's defeat of Voldemort last year, they had become tolerable. Then at the beginning of the year, their seventh, Dumbledore had requested house nights. Each Saturday night the sixth and seventh years of a house would host another house and get to know one another. Some stupid announcement that turned out to be. The Slytherins were loving it.

"Okay, I'll start. I've never lost points from Snape after curfew." Draco said. He didn't remove anything. Yes, he had been caught quite a few times, but Sev never took points from him. Draco watched in satisfaction as Harry took off a shoe.

Ron Weasley was next. "I never thought of a guy in a sexual way." he said. Hermione Granger gasped. All the girls plus Draco himself and Harry took something off. Draco had come out in their fifth year and everyone knew he was quite gay.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged. "They said thought about, I was hit with that potion fourth year that had me thinking everyone wanted to have sex with me, remember? It got pretty bad."

As they went around, the I Never's got more out there. Soon though Draco had found his advantage. Only a few people could top this one. It came to the point where Harry and Draco were only wearing their lower halves.

"I Never survived the killing curse." Draco stated looking right at Harry. The other looked up shocked.

"That's low, even for you, Malfoy." Harry said gathering his things and leaving the empty classroom they had been using.

* * *

For the next week, Draco tried everything to get Harry to talk to him. It was hopeless. The other would never want him. Harry was straight. After a very interesting potions class where Harry got yelled at multiple times, Draco cornered him. Lightly grabbing his arm.

"Potter, can I talk to you?" he asked. Harry snatched his arm back and started walking away.

"Harry, please." Draco said quietly, very aware of their small audience. Harry stopped and turned nodded once and kept walking. Draco ran to catch up to him.

When Draco finally realized where they were going Harry was holding the door open. The Room of Requirement. Perfect place to chat.

"Umm… Harry, Why are the walls pink?" Draco asked shocked by the suddenness of the color.

"I have no clue. They always go pink when I come in here now." Harry answered. "What do you want, Draco?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Draco answered.

"Try me." Harry responded.

"You, I want you." Draco said looking up.

Harry laughed. "Prove it." he said then left.

* * *

The next morning, Harry Potter awoke happy. He was bi- sexual and had a very hot guy vying for his attention. What could be better? Harry was still very unsure in his sexuality, that's why no one but Ron and Hermione knew he was bi and was willing to be in a relationship with either a guy or girl. He was cautious though because lots of people only want the Harry potter name, not him. Hopefully Draco wasn't trying to prank him. Maybe they were finally past all that.

Harry sat down in the great hall and began eating. Hermione was watching him like a hawk trying to make sure he was okay apparently. Draco came in a few moments later and nodded in Harry's direction. Next thing Harry knew a large barn owl he had never seen before landed in front of his plate. Taking the letter attached to it, Harry began wondering if Draco had something to do with this. He looked up at the blond who shook his head. Harry was puzzled, so he opened the letter spilling out a small silver snake emblem onto his plate. Harry picked it up.

"Oh Shit! Not again." Was the last thing anyone heard before Harry disappeared from view.

Draco was the first one questioned in connection with Harry vanishing from the great hall via portkey. No one knew what had happened or where Harry had been sent. The search went on and on. Harry was gone. Was he okay? Hurt? In the clutches of someone sinister? Using the portkey to take a vacation? The list of possibilities the students of Hogwarts dreamed up was endless. Many had some merit to the real thing though.

* * *

A week after Harry's disappearance, Draco was sleeping in his dorm like always having a very good dream when he was ruffly shaken awake.

"Potter's back, hurry up." Severus Snape said stepping back outside the dorm room. Draco jumped up and managed to put on a shirt, robe, and slippers without killing himself. He wasn't really awake yet. When he emerged Severus dragged him to his own office and they flooed to the hospital wing. As soon as Draco saw Harry's limp body he rushed forward missing the looks of shock on everyone's faces. Harry was, from what Draco understood, asleep. They had been unable to wake him and it looked as thought he was in a coma. He had been found by a third year Ravenclaw behind a statue on the seventh floor. The girl had apparently been unable to sleep and gone for a walk. The girl had gone for help and Harry had been healed as soon as he was brought into the hospital.

Things got worse after that. Harry couldn't tell them who had done this to him. His friends were in a fit because Draco refused to leave. It was bad.

* * *

Draco feeling like there was nothing he could do to bring Harry back to him asked someone to bring his guitar from his room. Not many knew he played, but they were about to find out. He started off slow and sung his heart out hoping Harry could hear him.

Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space  
Could you not be sad  
Could you not break down  
After all I won't let go o

Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound

There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please  
But you and me o I don't blame you for quitting  
I know you really try  
If only you could hang on through the night  
I don't want to be lonely  
I don't want to be scared  
All our friends are waiting there

Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound

Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've hurt you  
Feel like I was a stranger  
Feel like I was an angel  
Feel like I was a hero  
Feel like I was a zero  
Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I could have saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Feel like I could have moved you  
Feel like I could have changed you  
Feel like I could have healed you  
Feel like I should've told you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I could have loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I really loved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I could've saved you.

* * *

When Draco had finished he hid his face to mask the tears that fell.

"What are you crying for?" A raspy voice asked. Draco jumped up. Harry was awake. Draco openly sobbed throwing himself into the boy, no man, he loved.

"You okay?" Draco asked when the sobbing finally stopped.

"Water." was the only answer he got.

The headmaster entered at the exact moment Harry finished getting something to drink. It was no shock to Harry since he had just woken up. "I never saw their face. I would gues male by the build and deepness of the voice. I was beat and probably raped. I passed out before it got to that point though. I remember vaguely a brown brick wall. Nothing else." he said before they could ask.

* * *

When everyone had finally left Harry and Draco alone again, Draco heard the one thing he never thought he would.

"I love you too!" Harry said firmly before pressing his lips to those of the only person who could ever truly match wits with him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks again to _Jenna McCoy_ for my amazing prompt, which is listed below:**

**pairing Draco/Harry, one-shot with these prompts?**

**1. Dating Games**  
**2. Announcements**  
**3. Coming Out**  
**4. 'Why are the walls pink?'**  
**5. Safe and Sound by Shania Twain**

**It's in the boys seventh year. Draco has been openly gay since his fifth year and starts to have interest in Harry. Harry is a closet Bi-sexual. He's reluctant at first but, slowly starts to give in. They end up together.**

**Hope you liked it and please review :)**


End file.
